Day by Day
by Frizz.22
Summary: I don't know where I am. I don't know how I got here. But something is weird. Something is wrong. I only hope I can figure something out. Anything. Before it's too late.
1. Day 1

Day 1 

3:15pm (according to my watch)

Something strange has happened, I don't know where I am. I don't know how I got here. I don't know what happened. There's something weird about this place-something not right. There's been no sign of any pokemon I recognise. I haven't come across any trainers-or any actual people for that matter. All I know is that I'm stuck here with my Gengar and my Liepard. Neither of them are happy. They are both extremely cautious, even Tibalt (my Liapard) who is usually relaxed. It's a good job I still have my bag with me, which has this notebook and pen, a whole bunch of hyper potions, berries, full heals... All your trainer stuff really.

I'm sitting down underneath a tree at the minute. I'm assuming I'm in a forest because I'm surrounded by trees and there's no path anywhere. I guess that could be why I haven't met anyone yet-maybe I'm so far into this forest that no one else comes here. I hope that's true. Actually, I'm not sure if I am sure of that. If I'm really deep in a forest then how will I get out? I guess Tibalt would help there though, his leopordy senses would surely help us get out of here.

At any rate, I guess sitting down on a rock writing in you isn't getting me anywhere. Later.

* * *

Day 1

8:31 pm

I'm getting sick of this forest. I've been wandering around for HOURS and I STILL haven't found my way out. AND! All of the pokemon here run away as soon as they see me! Well I say run, I really mean fly. There's loads of tiny little flying pokemon around-types I haven't even seen before! So I send out Tibalt to use slash, but as soon as he get near, they fly away!

!

Why didn't I think of this before?

* * *

Day 1

8:42 pm

Well that plan sort of worked. Sort of didn't at the same time though. See, I thought that since the pokemon flew away when they saw/heard Tibalt, that maybe if I sent Indigo (my Gengar) to battle them, she'd be able to sneak up and attack before they even realise she was there... She attacked it alright. But it didn't have the effect I thought it would. I tell you, it was horrible! It wasn't like a normal pokemon attack. She used sucker punch, just like she has countless times before. But the bird pokemon, it didn't react to it like a pokemon would. It didn't take the blow then turn around and attack. I heard a sickening crunch, which sounded terrifyingly like it's bones cracking under the impact. Then it fell out of the tree and landed on the floor. If this was a Pidgey or something then I'm sure it would have survived. But it didn't. It hit the floor and didn't move at all.

Indigo looked horrified at what she'd done and hurried over to my side, hugging my legs worriedly. Patting her head to reassure her (even though inside I felt like an iron fist had just gripped my stomach), I walked over to the small creature and picked it up. It was still warm, but it's heart wasn't beating any more. The feathers were soft and fluffy in my hand and a shudder went through me. I didn't know what to do. It wasn't my fault it had happened, I thought it was like any other pokemon!

So I didn't the only thing I could think of.

I left it.

I just left it there. How could I have done that? The poor little thing. No, I've got to go back to look for it. Pokemon don't die that easily. It must still be alive. Oh no, why didn't I see it before? Maybe if I find it and use a potion on it, it'll be right as rain again in no time. Yes. I'll just go do that then.


	2. Day 2

Day 2

7:30 am

I am absolutely starving. I couldn't find any food. I could find the bird pokemon though. Well, I found some of it. Some other pokemon must have gotten hold of it and eaten it. It's not that I didn't know pokemon ate other pokemon-it's nature isn't it? But when you see the remains of a pokemon you accidently killed and had then been eaten... Well let's just say it's probably a good thing I didn't have any food in my stomach.

Indigo could tell I was upset. She grabbed the back of my neck and hitched a piggy back ride as I walked away-it's a good thing she's a ghost and doesn't weigh anything.

"You guys, don't attack anything else, kay?" I told them. It was more of a statement than a question-I didn't want any more chances to be taken when it came to the native pokemon. Native... Native to where? I still don't know where I am. After I walked away from that small bird, I wandered around some more before finally accepting that I wasn't getting out of the forest befofore the day was over; I decided on going to sleep. I felt wary settling down to sleep considering I had no idea where I was. I was half expecting to wake up dead. Or to not wake up at all. But, seeing as I'm sitting here writing this, I guess I'm still here. For the time being anyway-if I don't find any food I think I may pass out. I think I may send Tibalt out to hunt for some food. If there's any to be found out here. Well, I'm sure he'll find some if there is.

* * *

Day 2

11:13 am

I'm writing this while I'm walking, so sorry if the writing's a little wobbly-it's hard to write when you're moving. Tibalt found something to eat. It's not something I ever had to resort to when I was on the gym circuit, I'd managed to find somewhere to get some food every day, but I've heard that loads of trainers do it. Hunt pokemon for food I mean. Not find themselves in a strange place with no idea about anything. The only problem was that I erm... Don't know how to start a fire. So it took us ages to figure that out. Well, I say figure it out. What I really mean is that Indigo used fire punch on a bunch of dry twigs. But the move was too quick to leave a burn. So instead I tried the old 'rubbing two sticks together'. Needless to say that failed.

I ended up looking through my bag for something and I came across a TM containing will-o-wisp.

"Needs must when the devil drives," I sighed, then with consent from Indigo, taught her how to burn things.

With a rush of flames a fire started up, enabling me to cook the large pokemon Tibalt had found. Something about it reminded me of a Vulpix, with it's fiery fur and bushy tail. I tried to ignore how cute and friendly it looked and focused on surviving. Of course, I let Tibalt and Indigo eat first.

While I was eating the meat and trying not to picture the face it had had, I heard a rustling in my bag and turned to see Tibalt rooting through it, sticking his head right down to the bottom.

"What are you doing boy?" I asked, stroking his velvety to look at me, he had a box of matches in his mouth that had been lying at the bottom of my bag.

Typical.

Actually, speaking of Tibalt...

* * *

Day 2

4:51 pm

If I had to use one word to describe how I feel right now?

'Terrified'

After Tibalt ran off this morning, I followed him and discovered the end of the forest. And a huge city. With lots and lots of people, all of whom looked scared when they saw Tibalt.

I don't get it, usually people get scared by Indigo, 'coz she's a ghost and everything. But not Tibalt. He's a Liepard. People usually think he's incredibly cute. So what's going on?

Oh, but it gets weirder. I walked into somebody's house, you know how it works. People _always _leave their doors open for people to drop by. It's just... It's normal! Well not here. I got threatened! I mean, there's always been the odd few who don't like people going into their house, but the majority of people are fine. It's not like trainers arrive at stupid times, like 3 in the morning.

(Okay, maybe I broke that rule once, but Tibalt had fainted and Indigo was only a Haunter and she was so close to fainting I couldn't just walk past the house without seeking help).

After trying a few different houses I decided it was a bad idea to keep going on. But I needed to find the pokecentre. All of the people I asked in the street looked at me like I was mad, then threw a look at Tibalt and practically ran away from me.

I've been wandering around all day looking for someone to help me, but as soon as they see Tibalt they turn on their heel and run, what's that all about? They don't even want to talk to me. As the day wore on, I felt more and more like crying. Who wouldn't? I have no one to turn to. Nowhere to go.

That's how I ended up in this park. On a bench, with Tibalt running around on the field in front of me and Indigo wrapped around my neck.

No one else seems to be in this park. There were loads when I first came here, but they all seem to have shifted for some reason...

I don't like it here.

Oh! There's some people coming over here! I wonder if they're gonna help me.  
Oh... They have what looks like... Nets? But there aren't any bug pokemon around here. Hey, are those Mightyena?

I'm gonna have to go, they're walking this way.


	3. Day 3

Day 3

12:01 am

They weren't out to catch bug pokemon. And those were _not _Mightyena. Oh, and those people definately weren't there to help me. I'm shattered now though, I've never run so fast for so long in my life, not even when I was getting chased by that swarm of Scyther (I still have a scar on my arm off that!)

I'm going to sleep.

Day 3

5:00am

I figure it's best to get an early start this morning (even if I _do _feel like curling up and going back to sleep). After the stuff that happened yesterday, I'm gonna have to get away from that city as soon as possible.

Now I'm faced with two options:

1. Hide out in the forest-this is the place I found myself in, maybe it's the key to getting home.

2. Keep moving, in the hopes I find a clue somewhere on how to get out of this place.

I have to admit though, there's a burning curiosity inside of me. What is this place? Why is it so different?

Anyway, I'm going to have to make a decision now-I'll fill you in on the whole story when I find a moment to relax.

Day 3

2:16 pm

We seem to be safe here. We haven't even eaten since... Well I can't quite remember, I'm going to have to give you a run down of events while Indigo is out hunting so I can sort my head out.

When the people came closer, I realised they didn't look particuarly friendly. Tibalt saw this and was instantly at my side, ready.

"Step away from that animal, it could be dangerous," one of the voices called out.

"He isn't dangerous, he's just a Liepard. Have you not seen one before?" I stepped forward and one of the things I thought was a Mightyena lunged forward, teeth bared at me. It was yanked back into line by a leash that a person held.  
"A leopard you mean? Yes, we've heard We are here to contain it,"

"Contain Tibalt? He's not the one so vicious that I have to have a rope tied around his neck!" I shouted angrily, bristling at the comment. Apparently the pokemon on the leash didn't like me yelling and snarled, snapping it's jaws angrily. If it was anything like the Mightyena I'd come across, I didn't want those jaws to clamp down on me.

Neither did Tibalt.

He leapt in front of me and hissed in the strange pokemons face. The next thing I knew, that pokemon had been let off it's leash and charged at Tibalt, it's jaws locking down on his neck.

Indigo let out a cry of shock from her position on my neck, and the people looked around in alarm,

"What was that?"

"Rover, no!" I looked at Tibalt, he had used assist, resulting in him using will-o-wisp. The one called 'Rover' was burned and Tibalt used the break in it's defense to use slash, and the Rover fell.

"Should let the dogs on it _now?_" one of the people holding another pokemon (did she call it a Dog?) asked, looking panicked.

"Yes,"

Suddenly, there were three more Dogs in the fray, all snarling and biting down on Tibalt, who was yowling horribly.

Then someone grabbed me roughly,

"I'm going to have to take you in for questioning," he said gruffly. I turned around to see a stern looking man in some sort of uniform. They seemed to be pretty important at any rate. Had I done something illegal?

I didn't have time to think of that anymore, Indigo was in action. With one angry sweep of her arm, she flooded the scene with a wave of psychic energy, blasting the Dogs away from Tibalt.

"Tibalt, here!" I shouted quickly, and he was at my side in an instant. The people were running towards me then, holding out little machine things that looked like they would hurt. I watched as one of them sent a thread shooting from it, hitting me in the stomach and pain was shooting through me, horrible sharp bursts of pain. I'd only met pain like that when I'd stepped on a Minun's tail.

I guess they must have electrocuted me, which I'm pretty sure isn't fair considering we hadn't done anythng wrong.

Indigo used confuse ray after that, and then hypnosis. Gave us plenty of time to run.  
And we've been running ever since.

So I guess... I guess I'm running from the law now? And if those dogs are anything like Growlithe, then they'll be able to sniff me out in no time. Maybe the confuse ray confused the smells. Yeah, I've heard of that happening before. Well I think I have...

Or did I just make that up?

Day 3

5:00pm

A thought just struck me. Why didn't the people attack Indigo?

Day 3

8:45pm

I'm still no further to... Well to anything. All that's happened today was finding a little village. There's a small inn here, and I thought the best thing to do would be return Tibalt to his pokeball. I didn't like it any more than he did, but I had no choice. I'm just thankful no one objects to Indigo. No one seems to pay any attention to her actually. Under the circumstances, I reckon that's a good thing. I'm trying to keep a low profile. That's a very hard thing to do when you discover your money has no value whatsoever. Apparently they use a different money system here. I'm just bloody lucky that the people who own it are a really kind old couple.

I'm in the room at the minute, it's really cosy. The bed looks so comfotable, and after sleeping on a damp forest floor for the past two nights, I have a feeling I'm going to sleep well tonight.


	4. Day 4

Day 4

7:00 am

This place is so quaint. I'm sitting in the cafe eating my breakfast now-the old couple have been really hospitable. I don't know if I dare to let Tibalt out though-what if they react the same way everyone else did?

* * *

Day 4

7:34 am

Eventually I'm getting somewhere! The old couple asked me if I had a leopard with me (by which I assumed she meant my Liepard) and I said yes. She seemed a bit scared, but said I could let it eat something as long as I kept the door to my room shut until she came back up with some food for it. So now me, Indigo and Tibalt are just waiting until she brings some food for him.

I'm so happy that someone finally understands! Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought. I don't want to intrude on these people for long, but maybe they know something. I think I'll ask them, then figure something out from there.

* * *

Day 4

12:02 pm

You just can't trust anyone here! They're all horrible, backstabbing creeps!

Stupid old couple!

Stupid people with uniforms!

Stupid place!

Why is everyone so... So... GAH! I just can't understand it!

I will get Tibalt back. I swear, no matter what these people say or do.

I WILL get my Liepard back.

* * *

Day 4

3:15 pm

At least I still have Indigo. She's been so great. When the Uniformed People came into the room (that's right-the old woman didn't bring food. She brought backup), she did her best to fight them off. She started to throw shadow punches and psychics, but then a dog appeared and pounced on her. For some reason, it's owner shouted at it, saying 'The air isn't going to hurt you-that leopard is!'

The Dog then stopped attacking Indigo and instead jumped on Tibalt.

Indigo seemed hurt, a little blood was seeping from her where the Dog had bitten down. I ran over to pick her up, not wanting her to get attacked again, when she pointed at something.

One of the people had a gun.

Now I don't care what anyone says-you do NOT point a gun at an innocent pokemon! I let out a snarl (which I hope sounded like something Tibalt would be proud of) and launched myself forward, only to get pulled out of the way by another person, then I felt handcuffs get locked around my wrists.

I remember shouting at Indigo that there was a potion in my bag. She got one out and used it on herself so she was fine again, but by the time she was up, they had dragged Tibalt off. His body was limp, his eyes half closed.

I only hope that my screams at least burst a few eardrums-the evil cowards!

I'm sitting in a very official looking building now. They've told me I'm in trouble. That I've been harbouring a dangerous animal. They started asking me questions, about what Tibalt is. How I got him. I refused to answer. I sat and glared at them with as much contempt as I could. And now I've been left alone in this room. Indigo is wrapped around my neck, I can feel her anger and grief. She can feel mine. I don't know what's going to happen to us now. I don't care. We will fight our way out of here if it comes to that. I don't care.

I just want my pokemon.


	5. Day 5

Day 5

3:09 am

Me and Indigo are still in the room. They keep coming in and trying to get me to talk. I say I won't until I can see Tibalt. They refuse. So I refuse.

They tried to take you off me. My diary I mean. I guess calling you a 'you' makes me feel less alone. At the very least it makes me feel like someone is hearing our story. Even if no one else can actually read it, it makes me feel better. Anyway. I refused to give you up, so they tried to take you by force. Ha! Indigo didn't let them. She just had to throw a shadow punch and they left sharpish. Funny thing, they didn't seem to know what hit them. Literally.

I think I'm in trouble though. There's only one door out of here, and it's locked. (I've tried to get out of it way too many times now-the damn thing won't budge!)

What have they done to Tibalt? Where is he? Is he okay? I certainly hope he is. If he isn't then...

Well, then they'll have a very, VERY angry girl and a very, VERY angry Gengar to deal with. Not a good idea. Actually... I wonder if Indigo can help me out a bit here...

* * *

Day 5

5:00am

HA!

They think they're so cool with their guns and their fancy suits. They're no match for Indigo! Her psychic move made their guns worthless. She also made sure to scramble the CCTV cameras. It's now officially official though. I am most certainly on the run from the law.

On the plus side, I've discovered it's not as difficult here because I have a pokemon and nobody else does. Well, apart from those Dogs. But they don't count.

It's probably really shallow of me to say, but I feel completely badass now! I mean, who can honestly say they've busted out of a prison?

Okay.. I don't know if it was actually a prison, but it reminded me of one.

It's given me more confidence though. If I can do that, I can find Tibalt.

Don't worry Tibalt. We're coming.

* * *

Day 5

2:45 pm

I might have jinxed myself. It isn't easy. I walked past a shop that had tv's in the window. An image of me making my getaway out of the building was plastered all over them with a caption saying 'If seen, do not approach! Call this line' then a phone number.

"Tch. Terrible. A teenage girl escaping a government building? How did they let that happen?"

"They need to train their men better if they think a girl like that is a threat,"

I heard two women say as they walked past. I didn't stick around for long, instead I ducked my head down and hurried down a back street.  
Aaaand... Here I am. Trying to form a plan of how to get Tibalt back.

I'm starting to think going to that building will be the best bet.

Crap, there's someone coming! I better hide.

Day 5

3:09 pm

Do I trust him? Have I got any choice but to trust him? He seems trustworthy enough... But so did that old couple, and they went and called the government on me.

But this guy. He claims he had pokemon. He says he knows what happened to them, but he couldn't do anything about it. So apparently he doesn't have his pokemon at the minute.

It's a relief to hear someone else say the word 'pokemon'. I have to admit, for a bit, I thought I was going insane.

Indigo doesn't trust him. But she never trusts anyone. Apart from me-and it took her ages to trust me too. She was my very first pokemon. For the first few month, I was convinced that little Gastly would never like me. And then...

Anyway, enough reminiscing.

Just because Indigo doesn't trust him doesn't mean I shouldn't, does it? She is of the belief that someone has to truly earn her trust and respect before she stops being suspicious. She still doesn't even completely trust my best friend. The person who travelled with us for the best part of 3 years. She's still suspicious of my parents too actually...

Gah!

I've never really been a decent judge of character.

Okay, let's think logically.

He approached me calmly. Stated he knew about pokemon and that the same thing happened to him. Except he didn't resist. He gave his team without a fight because he didn't want any bloodshed. Apparently they're all still alive. Well, this is according to a random stranger. How would he know? The only random stranger who has acknowledged Indigo's existance since I've been here. Hmmm...

* * *

Day 5

3:14 pm

He might not be trustworthy, no. But at the minute, he is the only lead I have. I'm willing to risk this for Tibalt.

... Maybe it would be a start to ask him his name.


	6. Day 6

Day 6

8:31 am

Well, we have a plan now. Adam, the guy who had his pokemon taken, says he knows a way in. He also explained alot to me. We've had to camp out since no hotel is likely to have me now. When I asked about the money thing, he said he had plenty because he had a job. Apparently he's been in this place for about 2 years now, and isn't any closer at getting back. Doesn't sound like he's taken any action at getting back though. He says he's been waiting until he found someone else who was in the same situation-that he felt couldn't do it alone. I guess I can see where he's coming from, but if it were me, I would have tried to get my pokemon back regardless. When I asked about the gun I saw the people with, he put my mind at ease. He says it'll have been a tranquiliser gun, not a real gun. So Tibalt is alive and hopefully healthy.

Knowing my Liepard, he'll be giving his captors absolute hell.

I didn't mention my suspicions about people not being able to see Indigo, but he brought that up too. He says that the people in this world can't see ghost pokemon. I didn't bother asking why, I'm just happy knowing that my Gengar would be safe or now.

Adam also knows where our pokemon are kept. A building in a city about a days walk from here. We could get there so much quicker by train he said, but my presence would make that a bad choice. I don't want to be caught.

Adam is still asleep now. I wish he'd wake up-time spent sleeping is time wasted. You know what, I'm just gonna wake him up.

* * *

Day 6

3:48pm

Let sleeping dogs lie...

In other words, don't wake people up, or they go absolutely crazy and start shouting at you for disturbing their sleep. Or maybe it's just this dude. He scares me a bit, I have to say. He's a few years older and much taller. But I do have Indigo. And she didn't like him shouting so she hissed at him, doing that thing where she spits poison. She didn't spit it AT him, just kind of near him, to show that she wasn't above attacking him if he was any more obnoxious.

He did apologise though. And not just because Indigo threatened him, but because he said he forgot I was there. He claims he is so used to being alone that he thought I was a randomer waking him up for no reason. Right. Whatever you say dude.

He's been alright since then, but he talks too much. I mean, there's nothing wrong with talking, but he doesn't talk about anything decent. Or anything I know about. He talks about stuff that's been happening in this world-I don't think he realises how little I know. Oh well, I suppose he's just trying to make conversation. I don't really feel like talking though. Which doesn't make sense. I'm usually a very friendly person and trust me, I can talk for aaages! But now...

This whole thing is taking it's toll on me. I'm not gonna give up though. I will get Tibalt back.

Right. I better go try and make conversation so Adam doesn't think I'm a complete social disgrace.

* * *

Day 6

7:09pm

This place is alot different from Hoenn. There is alot of traffic, which was really rare back in Hoenn. I think Hoenn has the least traffic out of all the regions, which makes this all even weirder. Maybe if I lived in Unova or something, then this would feel a little less weird, but cars scare me. Adam says I'm being stupid and there's nothing to be scared of. I say he's used to it and shouldn't be so judgemental of my fears. He says that they are nothing to be feared, and then said he would walk on the side of the path where the road is.

Indigo has contented herself by haunting peope. Now she knows people can't see her, she feels the need to provoke them while I stand and laugh at her poor victims. The last time I'd seen her have so much fun was when she was a Haunter. Evolving into a Gengar seemed to make her more serious, and she didn't laugh as much as when she was a Haunter. Actually, when she was a Gastly she didn't laugh as much when she was a Haunter. Maybe it's just a Haunter thing. Sometimes I miss that, but I guess it's all part of growing up. I tried to remember the last time I had laughed, before Indigo decided to pick on people that is. And the saddest thing is, it was too long ago.

I haven't laughed since I got to this place. But I haven't laughed for a long time before then either. After I left Hoenn and arrived in Sinnoh, things didn't seem so light hearted anymore. I felt like something had shifted when I left Hoenn, but maybe it was more than that. I remember that trainers were going missing, the police were on high alert, searching for the kidnapper. Well they were calling the culprit a kidnapper, but I had a horrible feeling that it was something more sinister.

But that's a whole world away now. Now I have my own personal problem to deal with. And I don't want to say the disappearance of trainers is insignificant, but to me, getting Tibalt back is more important.

Please Tibalt, hang on. I'm nearly there. Me and Indigo are nearly there. We're coming to get you back where you belong.

* * *

Day 6

11:08pm

Well this is fun. It's raining. Tents and rain. Not the best way to get to sleep. Especially when my living, breathing comforter is being kept somewhere. Indigo isn't really the best when it comes to keeping me warm. She's a ghost after all. Anyway. The rain has just woken me up. And I don't feel tired at all. After the response I got from waking Adam up this morning, I don't know if waking him up again to continue on during the night is the best idea. But how can I just lie here when I know Tibalt is out there?

And why isn't Adam as determined to get his pokemon back? Well... He's waited about 2 years, I guess another day isn't anything to him anymore. But it is to me!

I need to think this through rationally though don't I?

I'm gonna be walking some more tomorrow. Then maybe breaking into a building. So perhaps... Perhaps I should try to get some sleep. I do tend to get cranky when I'm tired during the day. I remember once, I got so little sleep the day before I challenged the Sootopolis city Gym that I ended up shouting at the floor for being made of ice. Like literally, shouting. At the floor.

I think the gym trainers got a little put off by my display of obvious insanity and Wallace ended up having to come out to tell me to leave. I said I'd only leave until he gave me a battle, but he said that defied the point of the gym. I then kind of went a little crazy and started cursing and muttering, glaring evilly at him and stating he was weak and had to resort to stupid gimmicks to prevent trainers from getting to him because he knew most trainers were too skilled for him. Yeah, I'm not proud of that little scene. But I did anger him into a battle. A battle in which I lost spectacuarly. Really, I don't think anyone has ever failed that epically-it was pretty amazing, if I say so myself.

But it did serve me right. The next day I went and apologised profusely. I even bought him and his entire team chocolate. He was fine about it all, said that we all have our bad days. He is a really nice guy actually. I kept in contact with him after that. I refused to battle him because I felt so bad, but he said I could always come back should I want the badge.

I never did go back to get that badge. I didn't challenge the Hoenn Elite Four either. I think... I think I'll go and do that once I get back. I should never have gone over to Sinnoh. If I hadn't been in Sinnoh, then I wouldn't be here.

Oh well. Like I said, the last time I didn't get enough sleep, things didn't turn out very well at all. So I should at least try to sleep.

Night.


	7. Day 7

Day 7

2:08 pm

We're sitting at a cafe at the minute. Indigo is on high alert, I have my hood up and my head down whilst Adam is getting the drinks. She's watching everybody closely, making sure nobody is acting suspicious. At least we'll get a heads up if anybody decides to try and attack me.

The government building isn't far away now. We're gonna relax for a bit here then go for it. Here's the plan.

Indigo is gonna get inside first. This is the point where I am so grateful that she's a ghost-any other type and this would be so much harder. I must just be lucky. That's a good thing. I hope my luck holds out for this rescue mission.

Anyway. She can get inside without being noticed and she's going to mess with the CCTV so it doesn't work. She'll probably mess with any weapons she comes across too, just to be on the safe side. Hopefully, since she can use psychic, she can do that without anybody realising. She's also going to hypnotise and confuse anyone she comes across. They'll fall asleep, and if they happen to wake up, the theory is that they'll be too confused to know what the heck is going on.

Enter us.

My vision is us two being all badass and acting like all the cool people do in films. But that's unlikely. And unwise. The best thing to do will be to keep a low profile, hide as much as possible. Get to the room where our pokemon are kept. Get them out. Run. Run as fast as we possibly can. Adam has 5 pokemon we need to get out, along with Tibalt. A Taurus, a Ledian, a Magcargo, a Plulse and a Piloswine. They sound like a solid team, strong. If it comes down to fighting our way out-I'm sure we'd be able to do it no problem. From the sounds of it, his Tauros is an absolute nutcase. And would be giving the people absolute hell, which is something I'm sure Tibalt will be doing too. The only difference is that Tibalt is alone. That Tauros has it's friends-it's team mates.

I need to get to Tibalt as quickly as I can-no excuses!

* * *

Day 7

2:32 pm

We did it! I've found Tibalt! We're the room with the pokemon in. But there are more than just mine and Adam's. We're gonna have to bust them out too. If other people are stuck here without their pokemon, we need to help them.

* * *

Day 7

4:20pm

I feel like doing something crazy. I'm just so happy that Tibalt is back! I could tell he was so happy to see me too, first thing he did when I let him out the cage he was kept in was jump on me. I love how velvety his fur is, how soft and warm he is to hug. As soon as we'd let the pokemon out though, alarms started to go off. So we had to act fast. Adam's team had strength, but the Magcargo and the Piloswine (Freya and Arnie) were slow. And we needed speed. Adam pulled some pokeballs from his pockets and returned them. There were about 10 other pokemon, and I couldn't leave them. So I told them they could trust me and with the insistance of me, Tibalt and Indigo, convinced them to follow. That we would lead them to safety.

And then we ran.

There were people who tried to stop us, but they had no weapons, no means of actually containing us this time. That didn't stop the pokemon though. They were angry. So very angry. It was scary, really. I'd never seen such ferocity. So I started screaming at them to stop, and most of them did. They didn't have their trainers to follow and I was the closest source of authority for them. But not Adam's team.

It was his Tauros-Crixus. It charged ahead, bulldozing anything and anyone that got in it's way.

"Adam stop!" I remember screaming, horrified at the scene that was unfolding. We were running, the corridor was long. And we didn't know our way around. We didn't think of our way out-we didn't take note of the turns we took to get to our pokemon. And then people were coming. Back up. Guns. They cut off the corridor in front of us, lined up with their guns pointed. They were shouting threats, telling us to stop or they would open fire. I stopped, I didn't want anything bad to happen. The pokemon behind me also stopped, Tibalt and Indigo at my side. But Adam kept on running ahead, ignoring the shouts. Crixus charged in front, gaining momentum with every heavy hoof fall, thundering along the corridor with his head down, his horns glinting in the harsh light. He was going all out.

"Tibalt, stop the Tauros! Indigo, stop those guards. I don't want any fatalities!" I remember telling my team. They snapped into action. Tibalt bolted down the corridor, like a bullet from a gun. I love it when he runs, he looks elegant and deadly all at once. His speed in incredible, I've never seen a pokemon that can out run him. I know Liepards aren't the fastest of pokemon, but Tibalt is something else. He might not be strong, but the speed of his attacks sure makes up for it.

Like a true hunter, he flanked the Tauros and leapt at it's hindqauarters, sinking his claws in to bring it down. It faultered but kept on running, and I saw Tibalt glow with a dark power. Night slash. Crixus stopped, his hooves skidding to a halt, tearing the carpet from the floor. He turned to attack Tibalt, but he had already jumped out of the way.

While Tibalt was stopping Crixus, Indigo was doing her magic. She flooded the guards with a wave of psychic, the guns twisted and were thrown to the floor, the guards were blasted backwardsagainst the wall. She then used confuse ray so that they became confused as to why they were there and what they were doing. Her moves have a haunting beauty to them, enchanting to watch really.

Crixus and Tibalt were stood staring eachother down. Crixus is much bigger than her, he's a stocky pokemon who obviously has outstanding strength. Tibalt is slender, his muscles toned with precision so he has the upmost control over his movements. He is smart and calculating. It would take more than a Tauros with anger issues to defeat him.

Luckily it didn't come to that. Adam stepped in. I think it had eventually sank in what had happened. There was a silence, as if we were the only people in the building. But it was obvious there would be more people coming, so we got out of there quickly.

And now I'm sitting in a forest with both of my amazing pokemon. Along with 10 others who are worrying about their trainers. Something has to be done. Somehow, I need to reunite these pokemon with their trainers. With Indigo and Tibalt at my side, I know I can do it.


	8. Day 8

Day 8

5:09 am

I shouldn't be up this early, I know. But I can't help when I wake up. Tibalt is still asleep bless him. I'm not gonna wake him up, or any of the others. There's no reason to rush today. I have Tibalt and Indigo. There's nothing else to do now. We're all safe.

Wait. What am I saying?

Of course there's somthing to do! Get these pokemon back where they belong! With their trainers!

And I know for a fact that won't be a walk in the park. I mean, if the government tried to contain me, they'll obviously have tried to contain others. And if so, where would they be being kept? Jail? I hope not.

Maybe the pokemon will know something.

I feel so bad for these pokemon. They must hate not knowing where their trainers are. There's an Anorith over there. It's curled up underneath a Fearow's wing. I really want to go over and give it a big hug. Zarla used to have an Anorith, before he evolved into Armaldo of course. Heh heh, I was always pretty jealous of Zarla having Rick. Yepp, that's right. She named her Anorith Rick. It's such a dull name for him too, considering. He's a shiny you see. I was so super jealous when she got him. Not only was he a fossil pokemon, but he was shiny too. AND he's her starter. But regardless of abnormal colouring or not-I would never trade Rick for Indigo. Never ever ever.

I miss Zarla and Rick so, so much. And Wesley. I miss him the most I think. After my family, but I got used to the homesickness whilst I was busy being a trainer-so that's easier to live with. But being away from Zarla and Wesley is hard. After years of travelling together, I thought going to Sinnoh by myself would be a good thing, to make me more independent.

But it made me realise that being independent and being with your friends are two completely different things. I kept in contact with them by phone, but I had to go lose it in that pool. I _did _make my mind up to buy one the next day but...

Somehow the next day didn't turn out how I thought it would. I ended up here.

How?

What was the last thing I remember? Why didn't I think of this before? It could lead to me getting back home!

No. I can't go home yet. But... I can't remember.

I went to sleep in Eterna Forest. I woke up in a forest here. Is there a link between the two? Or complete coincedence? I wouldn't even be able to tell you which forest I woke up in though, or how to get back there.

And anyway. I have stuff to do here before I think of going home.

* * *

Chapter 8

9:09am

Everyone is up. Adam has gone off to find some food and I'm waiting here with all of the pokemon. Most of them seem very unsure and nervous, which is understandable. I think I might talk to them to try and calm them down and help them feel more secure. I quite like hanging around with all of these pokemon. It's different than hanging around with your team. Indigo and Tibalt are more than just pokemon, we're part of eachother now. But being with other pokemon is different, more light hearted. Indigo and Tibalt are both pretty serious about things, which I guess could say something about me. We're all well matched to each other. I was told so many times that I should get more than two pokemon if I wanted to defeat the Elite Four, but it wasn't that easy. We have such chemistry, we get along so well. Adding another pokemon could change all of that. To me, being a team is about absolute, irevocable trust. And getting that isn't something you can just _do_.

Oh, it looks like that Buneary is going to start crying. I'm gonna have to go.

* * *

Day 8

3:00pm

Still in the forest. Adam has been such a help though. He has been to buy food that should last a few days and a change of clothes for me. I haven't changed since I got here, or even had a shower! How disgusting is that?

We've realised that we need some way to find trainers in secret, but wandering around the towns with a whole bunch of pokemon following isn't exactly inconspicuous. They have calmed down and have accepted that I won't hurt them now, but if we want to travel, it would be better for me to use the pokeballs in my bag to return them. I know that's gonna be a difficult situation-pokemon don't like it when anyone other than their trainer returns them.

* * *

Day 8

9:00pm

It's been quite a fun day actually! Adam has been quieter, but that's because he's been hanging around with his team all day. I don't blame him. Two years he's been seperated from them. If that were me, I would be a complete and utter mess, I don't know how he was away from them that long. He must be a strong person to get through that.

I spent the hours hanging out with the pokemon. It gives me a kind of simple feeling. Like, we don't have to worry out here with the pokemon. This forest-it's like being back home. Being here is just reminding me how much I love Hoenn, with it's connection between nature and pokemon.

Dare I say it... I feel happy. But I don't really _want_ to feel happy here. I want to hate this place for putting people through the pain of losing their pokemon. I do hate this place. It's horrible. But being around pokemon makes it better. That's it. It's not the place that makes me happy. It's pokemon.


	9. Day 9

Day 9

6:30 am

Seriously, why am I waking up this early all the time? It's not normal! The craziest thing is that I have a really bad craving for chocolate. At what point did my brain think it a good idea to wake me up at a stupid time craving something that I don't have? Urgh, I really don't understand my head.

* * *

Day 9

9:03 am

Adam's up now. Unlike me, he can sleep in until like, half 8. He woke up in a really good mood and he said that he is so grateful to me for helping him get his pokemon back. It's odd that. I wouldn't have been able to get Tibalt back without him, but he wouldn't have been able to get his team back without me and Indigo.

Speaking of Indigo, she still doesn't seem to like Adam. It's quite funny actually, because since she started haunting people in that city, she seems to have gotten a taste for it. And since the only other person around here other than me is Adam, he's been her victim. She doesn't do anything that horrible or even daring, she just sort of sneaks up on him and jumps out at him everywhere. Haha, I can tell he's starting to get annoyed, but so far he hasn't said anything. If I were

* * *

Day 9

9:56 pm

They knew we were in that forest-they came looking for us. While I was writing in you earlier, I suddenly heard a pained screech and turned to see one of the pokemon that we rescued-a Shuckle-withdraw inside of it's shell. A shell that now had a large chunk blasted from the side of it with a gun.

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" I heard Adam yell at me as he rushed forward, no regard whatsoever for the guns they were holding. I couldn't run though, they would just shoot us, and how far could we get without being caught again? I must have said this aloud, because he yelled back telling me to get the Jynx to teleport us out of there.

"What about you?" I distinctly remember saying that, because after I'd said it, I heard one of the guns go off and I hit the floor, pain exploding through my left arm. Then Indigo was beside me, and Tibalt had leapt at the people. The pain was unbearable, even worse than the time I got mauled by a Raticate. And that bloody killed, let me tell you!

The noise around me seemed to rise and a roaring sound was coming closer. I felt Indigo wrap her arms around my neck and someone grabbed me. It was the Jynx. The roaring sound was almost deafening now and everything had been cast into shadow. Looking up, I saw a huge wall of water, ready to crash down and swallow us all. Panicking, I looked around for Tibalt. I was screaming his name, but I couldn't hear myself. The Jynx was going to teleport us, but I couldn't go yet, not without Tibalt. I wasn't going to lose him again.

A glow enveloped the Jynx, and spread to me and Indigo. The forest was fading, the wall of water was reaching it's peak, any second now it would have to crash down. I screamed for Tibalt. That's when I saw him. He was streaking towards me, the Anorith in his mouth and the Buneary clutching onto his fur as tightly as it could. I tried to reach out for him with my good hand, but the Jynx still had a grip on it. My other was now burning with an agonising pain, but I had to reach out. I couldn't lose him again. Then everything was gone.

Now we're here. In this building. I am not letting Tibalt wander, he is staying right here in my lap. The Jynx got inside of my head, it's psychic, it can use telepathy. It told me we would be safe here, but we were not under any circumstance to move, or make too much noise. That she would be back. Then she teleported away.

My arm is still dripping with blood and I can hardly move it, it hurts so much. I would try to take the bullet out, but I'm going to wait until the Jynx comes back with the others. Right now, I'm sitting on the floor with my legs crossed and Tibalt curled up in my lap. Well, kind of in my lap. He's too big to sit comfortably, so the front half of him is lounging over the side of my knee and onto the floor. The Buneary is sitting next to me, it's arms wrapped tightly around my waist and it's head buried in my hoodie. The poor thing seems terrified. Indigo is scouting out the place to make sure everything is safe. She reminds me of a special agent bound to protect someone. She pulled all the blinds down, searched all of the rooms and shut every door. From what I've gathered, this is someones apartment. The Anorith is here too, although it isn't sitting with me, Tibalt and the Buneary, or securing the place with Indigo. Instead it's by itself, justing sitting. It's odd seeing an Anorith with normal colouring. I'm used to Rick, with his gold claws.

I wonder where Zarla and Wesley are now. I know they were talking about travelling to other regions. We all were, but I was the only one that actually did it. Dammit, there I go again! I need to stop thinking about what's going on back home and focus on what I know and what I need to do!

I can't exactly sit here with a bullet in my arm, which is still dripping with blood. I need to get myself sorted out. I wonder who's apartment this actually is, and why the Jynx brought us here. But I won't be able to figure that out until either the Jynx or whoever's apartment this is returns.

All that's left to do is wait.

Hmm... I wonder if there's a shower in here?

* * *

Day 9

5:32 pm

I'm still in this apartment and none of the others have come back! I'm starting to worry now. I don't know if I want to know what happened. Those people had guns, what if they killed everyone? What if they killed Adam? After 2 years of waiting, for it to end just like that... And the other pokemon. The Jynx. Gone. And what had I done? Ran.

My arm still absolutely kills, but I guess I deserve it. Tibalt keeps nudging me with his head, I'm getting the idea he doesn't think I should be moping like this. Then again-that Jynx got me out of there, maybe she got everyone else out too. And maybe she couldn't bring everyone to the same place, so she only brought me. Yeah... Yeah that'll be it.

Anyway, I do feel better after having that shower. Although I shouldn't have got soapy shower water in an open bullet wound. That was unbelievably painful and I must have screamed becase Indigo materialised in front of me and clamped her hand over my mouth. I'd muttered something about invasion of privacy through gritted teeth but she just grinned and shook her head at me. I guess I'd forgotten we were supposed to be quiet.

The Buneary has calmed down alot. I just wish I knew its name. And the Anorith, it's been very quiet. It's curled up on a chair and seems to have fallen asleep. Ohh, but it was curled up with the Fearow last night-maybe they were in a team together and it's missing them. Oh man, when's this Jynx gonna get back?

I really have to do something about my arm. I'm not sure, but I have a feeling I'm going to have to remove the bullet. Maybe there's some tweezers around here. And isn't alcohol good for wounds?

* * *

Day 9

5:37 pm

Ow ow owwwww! Ow! It hurts SO bad! I know it's supposed to sterilize it, so I should be fine now but... OW!

There is no freakin' way I'm sticking tweezers into my arm now! No way whatsoever! The bullet can be forged with Beedrill venom for all I care, but there is no way I am digging around inside my arm for it!

Indigo is looking at me with that amused smile she has that reminds me of the look my mam used to give me when I used to make stupid mistakes.

I'm bored. Uneasy. In agonising PAIN! I wish the Jynx would come back with Adam. I really need some reasurance right now and I don't know what I should do.

My instinct is to leave. To find out where I am, what's going on. But the Jynx said not to. Now during my time in Hoenn I discovered that psychic pokemon are very, very intelligent and it's a good idea to listen to them.  
First time I didn't listen to what a psychic said, I ended up getting jumped on by a bunch of thugs. I was wandering around, Indigo was only a Gastly and we were on our own. I can't remember why, but I was up really late and it was very dark out, but I was out wandering anyway. As I often do. A psychic pokemon appeared and told me it was dangerous for someone like me to be out in a place like that. I was very offended by that, asking what it meant. It replied that I was too weak. Indigo was sooo angry at that, and chased it off with some attacks. Of course I took no notice and continued anyway. Then a group of criminals decided to mug me. Indigo fought so hard, but they were too tough and she was about to get seriously hurt. That's when I jumped in. Even though Indigo still didn't like me much, I couldn't let her get killed by those jerks. We both got pretty beat up that night, but from then on, our bond was strengthened.

That night brought her closer to me, but pushed her into an even further dislike of other humans.

Back to the point of the story. Last time I ignored a psychic's warning, I put everyone at risk. But Indigo _is _stronger now. And I have Tibalt too...

Hmm...

No. No no no. Bad idea! With an emotional Buneary and a reclusive Anorith, neither of who are mine, or do I in fact have any clue about, that would be bad.

I'll stay put. For now.


	10. Day 10

Day 10

6:29 am

What's happened since now and my last entry is... Unexpected, to say the least. For one, the Jynx hasn't come back, which I'm very worried about. But I now know whose apartment this is. A woman called Maya. It must have been weird for her to come home and find a strange teenage girl sitting in the middle of her living room floor surrounded by strange creatures.  
As soon as she walked in, she froze and Indigo immediately tensed, ready to help me. But what shocked me the most was the Anorith's reaction. In a movement so fast I almost missed it, it shot off the chair it was curled up in and launched itself at the woman.

"Hope!" Maya squealed, then she grabbed the Anorith and hugged it. I can honestly say I was totally baffled and had no idea what was going on at that point. Then Maya turned to me.

After I explained who I was and why I was here, she pulled me into a big hug and thanked me for freeing her pokemon. Turns out the Anorith (called Hope) the Jynx (called Wish) and the Fearow (called Faith) were all hers.

I am so relieved. But still so worried. Me and her were up nearly all night talking about what could have happened to the others, sharing stories of our times as trainers. And she did what she could for my arm. It's all bandaged up now. Still really hurts, but at least it isn't open to infection anymore.

So yeah. Maya seems really nice, but all the time we were talking, the fact that no one else was here seemed to hang over our heads. I hope Wish brings them all back safe.

* * *

Day 10

7:40 am

Tibalt doesn't like being stuck inside. I can tell he's getting restless. Maya suggested playing ball with him with a tennis ball she has. So I started to throw the ball around and he was leaping around the apartment after it. Unfortunately, he ended up crashing into a coffee table and all of the ornaments on it fell to the floor. Oops. Maya was cool about it though. She said I could stay here until she got back from work, then we would talk about where to go from here. Her pokemon are still out there, and I still need to find the trainer for the Buneary. I keep giving it cuddles, because I think it feels left out.

Only thing is. I don't have my bag anymore-it was left back at the forest. So I don't have any potions, pokeballs, revives... Anything really. So I'm going to have to be extra careful. Maya is going out for work soon, she says I can help myself to food/water and I can borrow some of her clothes, even if they will be a little big for me. She also said she'd buy me some more clothes after work so I could be comfortbale. I wish there was something I could do in return, but when I told her this she said I was helping her get her life back, and that she was thanking me. I'm going to go now, spend some time with my pokemon.

* * *

Day 10

12:09 pm

Pokemon are fed and happy. I'm eating a sandwich with chocolate spread on. Mmm, chocolate.

Chocolate aside though, I'm starting to really worry. Where is Adam? I hope he didn't get shot, or arrested or anything. And what about the Jynx? Did she go back to get the Fearow? Faith could fly away, hopefully get mistaken for a bird of prey. And maybe Wish could get mistaken for a person. Maybe that's wishul thinking though-no pun intended. But Adam, they knew Adam had something to do with the freeing of the pokemon. They weren't going to let him go easily. Oh man, I hope so much that he's okay. How far away am I from that forest? He won't know where I am. I hope his team is okay. If only there was some way to find out what was happening...

* * *

Day 10

12:30 pm

How stupid can you get? The news! It'll be on there if course!

* * *

Day 10

1:54 pm

Nope. Nothing. That's a good thing though, right? He must have escaped and so it's getting covered up. What would the government look like if they let a 19 year old escape from what looked like very important soldiers?I mean, I don't know if they were actually soldiers, but I don't know what else to call them. So I now christen them soldiers.

I wish Wish would come back. Hmm, that sounds weird. I wonder why Maya called her pokemon Hope, Faith and Wish. I might ask her about that. But maybe not until she gets them back, I don't want to upset her.

* * *

Day 10

3:04 pm

I need something to do. For someone who's used to always being on the go, being cooped up in an apartment without being allowed to leave, while also not knowing if your friend is in danger and needs your help, is an awful feeling. Tibalt and the Buneary seem to be getting along really well, it seems much happier when it's around him. I really wish I knew its name. I was so tempted to give it a name anyway, but I know that's unacceptable. It seems more peppy now and jumps around alot. It's so small and fluffy and bouncy that I can't imagine what it would be like in battle. Imagine it going up against a Charizard. It would probably bounce around so much the Charizard would have no idea where to throw it's next attack and then the Buneary would strike. Hey, that wouldn't be such a bad strategy! Hehe, a Buneary against a Charizard. I know small pokemon can defeat big pokemon, but it still amuses me when it happens.

* * *

Day 10

4:00 pm

Maya said she usually gets in from work at 6, but since she's going shopping she might be a bit later. So that's at least 2 more hours. I wonder if Wish will turn up before then. I hope she does. Hope (the Anorith I mean) has been sulking all day. She's annoyed that Maya had to leave after they'd been reunited. I figrure it's best to leave it in it's mood.

Gah, if only Adam were here. Then I'd have someone to talk to. Tibalt is so bored he's been sleeping all day. Indigo has been alternatively playing cards with me (we found them on the kitchen bench) and doing her whole sentinel act. She would make a great security guard at Professor Birch's Lab.

On another note, I still can't use my left arm. At least I didn't get my right arm hit-that would have been so much worse.

I didn't get all that much sleep last night. I might go lie down for a bit.

Tibalt just stretched when he saw me get up and followed is now following me. (I'm on my way to the spare room) Indigo is following me too, I can tell.

* * *

Day 10

4:05 pm

I couldn't leave the Buneary alone. Hope isn't really a good pokemon for it to talk to, so I scooped her up and carried her. So all three of us are sprawled out on the bed. I feel really tired now. See you later.

* * *

Day 10

11:43 pm

I don't know what I would have done without Maya. I now have a bed to sleep in and clean clothes on my back thanks to her. She also got some pain killers for my arm, but I have to say that they aren't actually working. It still hurts so bad. And Wish still hasn't come back. Maya is really on edge about it, she's so worried about her other pokemon.

I'm really worried about Adam. I know I've only known him for a few days, but he really, really helped me. And I was hoping to get back to our world with him. I don't know if this is a completely different world or not, but it definately feels like it-so I'm going to refer to this place and home, as two different worlds. It makes sense to me anyway.

Well, I'm going to bed now, sleep will stop the worrying. If I can actually get to sleep-worrying tends to keep me awake.

Hopefully something will happen tomorrow and everything will turn out fine.


	11. Day 11

Day 11

12:00 pm

Tibalt really does make me laugh! He was getting bored of being in the flat (so am I) and was pacing around. He really needs an outlet for his energy. Well there was an annoying thing flying around the room and Tibalt started to chase it. Haha, he jumped up to catch it and ended up latched on to the lampshade hanging from the ceiling. He let go, landing on the floor gracefully-as always-and returned to his pacing of the room. The annoying flying thing was gone. But the Buneary seemed to make a game of it and decided to jump from the couch and hang onto the light.

It esculated into a whole obstical course running through the whole flat.

Right now, Indigo, Tibalt and the Buneary were all jumping, crawling and running around the house around and under furniture. I hope Maya doesn't mind. She's once again at work. Hope is sitting sulking. Still. I suppose it stands to reason, after being reunited she expected to be spending every minute with Maya. Poor thing. Me and Maya were talking about it last night-she can't take any chances about being caught. She needs to lay low otherwise someone might find out I'm here.

Which brings me back to Adam. Have they found him or not? I feel guilty being here, sitting around all day whilst I have no idea what's going on out there. I never realised how much I hated being kept inside. I mean, yeah I had my days where I wanted to stay in bed all day-who doesn't? But being a trainer means wandering, having the freedom to do anything. Now? Now I can't. And it feels horrible.

Poor Adam.

And what about the other pokemon?

Oh man, I have to take my mind off this. I might have to join in this obstacle course.

* * *

Day 11 

4:03pm

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to leave the flat. I didn't really think about it, I just did. And you know what? No one noticed. Maya lives in a rundown part of a city-the only place she could afford-and it seems lots of people walk around with hoods up and their heads down. So no one thought it strange that I did it. Plus it was absolutely pouring down with rain. I've never been so happy to feel the rain. I only wish I could have shared it with Indigo and Tibalt. Once I'd been running around like an idiot in the rain for a bit, I started to feel really guilty about having to leave them behind, so I made my way back. I did want to stay out longer, but the thought of the pokemon stuck inside brought me back to the flat. Tibalt glared at me as soon as I stepped through the door, then got up and walked to another room. Indigo shook her head at me dissaprovingly, but after I had a shower and settled down to watch the tv, she sat next to me, so she's still talking to me.

Tibalt still isn't speaking to me, Hope is still sulking, Indigo is sitting next to me and the Buneary is snuggled on my lap. If Tibalt was stretched out with his head resting on either my foot or my knee, then everything would be normal. I don't like it when Tibalt is in a mood with me.

* * *

Day 11

5:59 pm

Haha, I just woke up-I fell asleep on the couch. Aww, when I woke up I realised Tibalt had come and jumped up onto the couch with us. He's such a lovely pokemon. It's very nearly 6, Maya should be home from work very soon. Maybe I should put some tea on... But it's so comfortable here...

* * *

Day 11

6:13pm

I haven't moved from this seat. But I should. Maya will probably be here any minute now.

* * *

Day 11

6:30 pm

Hmm, Maya isn't back yet. Maybe she just went shopping after work. Yeah, I'm sure that's it.

* * *

Day 11

7:00pm

I'm a bit worried now.

* * *

Day 11

7:09pm

Okay, I'm very worried. I know she might just have gone out, but she's never been this late without saying she would be. Oh no, what if someone found out she was helping me? What if they know I'm here? Ah no, then they'd have come to get me. And that hasn't happened jus


	12. Day 12

Day 12

8:09 am

It all happened so fast, one minute I was sitting writing in you, the next there were people in the flat. Raised voices and a confused atmosphere. I jumped up and instinctively moved in front of the Buneary, who was obviously terrified while my two pokemon moved in front of me. What a team we are.

That's when I recognised the person in front of me. Before I could react, something grabbed me from behind and the room dissolved away.

I reappeared in a cluttered room, the smell of wood lingering in the air. The walls looked like they were made of logs, propped up with wooden beams. It was a strange place to be teleported to, with wooden furniture and a fireplace and quaint little curtains framing windows that looked out onto trees. Just lots and lots of trees. The pokemon that had teleported me here had already gone. Neither of my pokemon had gotten transported with me and I started to freak out, then I realised the Buneary was clutching the bottom of my trousers and looking around in fright. I couldn't freak out with the little thing so scared.

And just like that, Tibalt and Indigo were with me, along with the familiar Jynx. She nodded at me then teleported away once more. Suddenly I felt unbelievably relieved. Adam was okay. Wish was okay. That meant the other pokemon were probably okay. It meant that Maya wasn't late, she'd come across Adam. That must mean she was in this cabin too. There were three doors, not including the one that lead outside. Maybe Maya was in one of those rooms! After shooting my two pokemon a grin I set off at a run to look in the rooms. But Maya wasn't in any of them. There was two bedrooms and a bathroom. Several pokemon were in the bedrooms and they looked startled at me running in on them. I felt my stomach twist uncomfortably when I saw the number of pokemon-there had been more than that when we were in the forest. The Shuckle that had been shot for example. I couldn't see the poor thing anywhere. Faith wasn't in any of the rooms either. For some reason, that hit home harder han anything else. Then, as if in tune with my feelings, the pain in my arm flared up again-worse than it had been yesterday.

I didn't want to start crying. But I couldn't help it. I sank to the floor and the enormity of what had happened hit me like a truck. I was in a completely strange place where everyone thought I was a criminal. I couldn't just go home. There were no Pokecenters to seek refuge in. My friends were a whole world away. I didn't know if I would ever see my family ever again. The only comfort I had was my two pokemon. Tibalt curled up around me, placing his head in my lap as I cried. Indigo wrapped herself around my neck, as she always did when I needed comforting. What I didn't expect was the Buneary to come over. It looked shy at first, but it hopped over and wiped away a tear with it's soft ears. The action made me laugh despite of myself and I pulled the pokemon into a hug.

During my little mental breakdown, I heard a commotion in the main room I had been teleported to. Again I heard raised voices. Except I realised it was only one voice. Adam.

"Did you get her here?" I heard him ask frantically.

"Where is she then?" he said, as if answering someone.

"Come on guys," I smiled at my pokemon (and the Buneary) and walked out to see Adam. I was so happy to see him safe, the first thing I did was run over and give him a big hug. He was the one who helped me get Tibalt back, who helped me save all those other pokemon. He was the one who made sure I escaped in the forest. He made me feel safe.

"Hey, hey. Why're you crying? Surely you didn't miss me that much?" he said. I couldn't miss the weariness in his voice.

"I thought something had happened to you Adam," I sniffed, hugging him even closer. It was scary how much better a hug can make you feel.

"Well apart from getting captured by the government and having to use my unbelievable strength to break free. I'm fine," he smirked.

"What happened? How did you escape?" I stepped back, startled.

There were so many questions in my head.  
"Relax, relax. I was kidding. Look, it's probably best to get some rest now. Go lie down," he said, motioning to one of the rooms.

"But what happened?"

"Come on, I really need some sleep,"

That's when I noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the bruises on his face and arms.

"Adam. Where did you get those?" I pointed to a particuarly nasty bruise on his arm and he quickly recoiled it away.

"I'm going to bed. We'll talk in the morning,"  
Then he walked out and into one of the rooms.

There seemed little point in staying up, so I went into the other bedroom and tried to get to sleep.

And now I'm awake. The only other thing that is awake in the cabin is Indigo. I need Adam to wake up. I need to know what happened.

* * *

Day 12

3:48 pm

Adam has been through an awful lot. He got caught in the tidal wave of water that one of the pokemon had used. That battered him about a bit, but it also flooded the guns of the soldiers, so they resorted to using brute force. One of them caught Adam and beat him up. Badly. Luckily his Plusle electrocuted the men and him and his team got away. But backup arrived so he couldn't get away with all of the pokemon. He said he got seperated from alot of them. He had secured the safety of a Exeggutor, who teleported them into another forest on the other side of the country. (This forest). He said he'd had a hard time tracking down Wish, but he had managed it. And then Wish led him to us. I told him about Maya, and that we should go back to get her. He then told me that Wish and Hope had remained at her apartment, waiting for her return. I asked him about Faith. He hadn't noticed what happened to her. He said he didn't remember the soldiers capturing a Fearow, but he certainly didn't manage to save one. My stomach dropped.

Poor Maya.

So today we've been catching up on what has happened. Three of the ten pokemon we rescued from the building are here, along with Adam's 5 pokemon. So that's 8 pokemon overall. Well, now there are 11 since mine and the Buneary are here.

* * *

Day 12

4:00pm

Why have I only just realised? Maya isn't here yet!


	13. Day 13

Day 13

8:07am

Wow. Adam is up early for once. He looked very stressed out, so I offered to make breakfast. He said he wasn't hungry, which was good because neither was I. I hadn't told him my worries about Maya until about half an hour ago, I was afraid I'd sound too scared or worried.

"Why aren't they back yet Adam?" I was pretty worried when I asked and he could obviously tell.

"Maybe Maya got back to her apartment. Maybe they're just having a.. A renuion party or something. They'll want to spend some time together,"

"But what if something bad happened?"

"Nothing bad happened to me did it?"

"That's different and you know it,"

"Just how is it different?"

"You were prepared. You had your team," I pointed out.

"And she'll have her team,"

I realised the conversation was going nowhere. Maybe I was worrying too much. Or maybe Adam didn't worry enough. At any rate, we're surrounded by trees and I think it's time that Tibalt had a good run outside.

* * *

Day 13

11:48 am

Wow. I love being outside. It's been a long time (well it seems like it's been a long time) since I've been outside like this. I mean yeah I spent quite alot of the past two weeks camping out. But that was different. I had to be outside. Then I had to be inside. Now? Now no one knows I'm here.

According to Adam we're on a completely different side of the country. Who would expect that? Hang on... The other side of the country. That must mean Adam knows which country this is. Why on earth haven't I thought of this before? I can be so stupid when I want to be. But I guess that can wait. Right now I'm happy with seeing Tibalt being happy with running around. He loves being outside. It makes me wonder what they think of the situation we're in. Indigo is hanging around somewhere too. She often drifts off to do her own thing. The Buneary also followed me out. I'm really starting to get attached to the little pokemon. Part of me is starting to hope it doesn't have a trainer-but that is a completely selfish thought. It's playing hide and seek with Tibalt at the minute. I wish I knew whether it was a girl or boy. Anyway, I'm going to go enjoy the sunshine while I still can.

* * *

Day 13

2:34pm

Wow. Adam's a good cook. It's just pasta, but somehow he made it taste great. I brought up the subject of this strange country's name. The look I got off him when I asked!

"How can you not know?"

"I haven't lived here as long as you have. I don't know as much as you do,"

"I can't know that much more than you, I'm only 2 years older than you,"

"Yeah, and those two years were spent here dummy!"  
"Actually, I think those two years were probably spent back in Sinnoh with my mom,"

"I had a feeling you were from Sinnoh. I could tell by your accent,"

"And I can tell that you're from Hoenn by yours," he replied. I realised the conversation was veering off course so I steered it back.

"This place is called Britain. But I've heard there are others out there,"

"Others?"

"Yeah, like Sinnoh, Hoenn, Kanto. There's different ones here too,"  
"Oh. So it's not like, this one place. This is a whole entire world?"

"It seems so," he had said. That thought freaked me out.

"How will we get back?" I asked. He didn't answer. The look he gave me said it all. My heart twisted. He didn't know. He was supposed to be the one with the answers. But he didn't have any. It made me lose my appetite, despite how nice the foos tasted.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Not really,"

"What's wrong?" he said, then put his knife and fork down to look at me.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Do you even have to ask? Don't you get it? We're stuck here. We don't know how to get back. We can't live a normal life here. We're criminals. And you know what? I can't go home. I can't ever see my friends again. I can't see my family again! And you ask me what's _wrong?_" I didn't know I was shouting until I'd stopped. Adam was just looking at me.

"Yeah. But at least you have a team. At least you know your pokemon are safe," he said in a low tone.  
I don't want him to be reasonable. I don't want to think rationally. I want to find out that none of this is real. I have that feeling inside of me. Like when you have a nightmare and despair engulfs you. You know the only way out is to wake up. But you can't. You know you're stuck. Trapped. That's how I feel right now. I know there's a way out. There _has _to be. But I can't get out. I have to go through this whole ordeal. This whole stupid, pointless ordeal.

I hate it here. I want to go home.

* * *

Day 13

5:13pm

Wow. I just looked over that last entry. What came over me? I can be so flipping moody when I want to be. I should probably go and apologise to Adam for shouting. Man, he probably thinks I'm a fool now. But something I wrote seems stuck in my head. I can't get out of here unless I keep going forward. If I keep on going, maybe I'll find something out. A crucial clue. Then I can get home. But what about the pokemon...

Well I guess that's where I'll have to start. Finding their trainers. But how? What have I got to go on at the minute?

Maya.

That's it then. I'll have to find her. Once we're all together we can figure something out.

I'll have to go run this idea by Adam and see what he thinks.

* * *

Day 13

9:08pm

Wow. I've realised that I've started every entry today with that word, so why stop now? It's decided. Me and Adam and our teams, along with a few of the other pokemon who want to help (which admittedly is most of them) will go back to Maya's apartment. You might wonder why we're all going. Adam admitted he thinks they might have found Maya. Which means that people might be waiting at the apartment. I could tell he didn't want to tell me that. I did my best not to freak out, I really did. Indigo put her paw over my hand to reassure me. That's what calmed me down.

So tomorrow we go to Maya's apartment.

Wish me luck.


	14. Day 14

Day 14

6:30 am

We're in Maya's apartment right now. The place is completely trashed. The coffee table is smashed, the tv is lying in pieces on the floor, scorch marks are on the wall and the light fitting that my pokemon had used as an obsticle course has been ripped from the ceiling and is smashed on the floor. Tibalt is in his wary hunter stance, Indigo is sticking to the shadows. The Buneary (who is now terrified) is clutching me. Adam is sitting with his head in his hands. His Plusle (Summer) is sitting next to him, looking extremely worried. The rest are in pokeballs. Unlike me, he had managed to keep hold of his. I'm whispering in my head when I'm writing this. We've got to be quiet-we have no idea what's happening. We don't know if anyone is watching this place. We don't know what happened. All we know is that it isn't good.

Uh oh, what the hell is that noise?

* * *

Day 14

6:46 am

This isn't good. This isn't good at all! Wish and Maya are still here, but in bad shape. Wish had used her psychic powers to create a barrier around the shower-no one could get in or out. Maya had accidently knocked the shower on-which is the noise we heard. After running into the bathroom (while Adam was screaming: "Don't go running in! You don't know who's gonna be in there!") I saw Maya huddled up next to her Jynx, tears streaming down her face and blood running down her leg. Wish was hurt badly, but was guarding her nontheless, ready to do all she could to protect Maya.

Then she realised it was us.

Maya explained (very briefly and hastily) that they had raided her apartment. She had been late coming home because Faith had found her. Then when the two of them got home, suddenly they were busting down the door and then 'everything happened so fast' she said. They captured Hope and Faith, but Wish managed to save Maya. But she says they could be back any minute. Adam says I should quit writing in 'that stupid journal' as he so crudely called you, because we should get out as soon as possible. So I pointed out that you were a diary, not a journal. He fixed me with a death stare so I quickly changed subject and told him we need food supplies, so I bought some extra time to write in you. Now I should really really go.

* * *

Day 14

10:36 am

Okay, so we're back at the cabin now. The Exeggutor that we saved is the pokemon that had teleported us there and back. I managed to stumble into a table when we got back here, and hit my bad arm. So now it really really really hurts.

Maya is distraught. We need to help her. I'm going to talk to Wish and see what can be done.

* * *

Day 14

11:09 am

I can't quite believe it. I really can't. While I was talking to wish, the Buneary came bouncing over, even more excited that usual and started to talk to Wish. (Interrupting us, yes. But who can hold a grudge against such a cute little thing?). Then Wish turns to me and tells me that the Buneary wants to be my pokemon! Can you believe it? She then goes on to tell me that the Buneary came here by itself, it's essentially a wild pokemon. But that got me thinking. It's not just trainers that are finding themselves here. It's wild pokemon too. So who knows how many have already been contained?

So Buneary is now my pokemon. All I have to do now is think of a name...

* * *

Day 14

12:23 pm

Adam is doing some serious thinking at the minute. He is all cooped up in the corner mulling everything over. He looks so serious, with his head in his hands and everything. I don't want to disturb him, and Maya is asleep. I've been spending some time with the other 3 pokemon we saved today. An Exeggutor, a Dewgong and a Houndoom. Tibalt has been getting along brilliantly with the Houndoom. In fact, I have hardly had to find something to entertain him with all morning, he and the Houndoom have managed to fill in their time playing with eachother and sparring. Indigo is just being Indigo-sneaking around and spying on people and pokemon; although she's been figuring out new ways to trick the pokemon. Dewgong got so shocked at one point that it shot an ice beam at her, but Indigo managed to dodge it. I expected her to get angry and attack, but instead she grinned and floated away. Her fuse isn't as short as it used to be.

* * *

Day 14

2:00 pm

Shoot! I forgot to tell you what else Wish told me. (Regarding the whole nasty situation the other pokemon and us are in). Well, where do I start? First up, she says we need to tread very carefully. Which to be honest, I already knew. It's not as if we're going to run around in broad daylight drawing attention to ourselves. I didn't say that to Wish of course, but I think she read it in my mind. She also said to not forget who we are and why we are here. But I still remember my name. And I don't know why I'm here in the first place, and I can't exactly forget something I don't know can I? Hmm, maybe I should stop thinking about what Wish told me, she's looking at me funny.

Change of subject... Uh oh, now I can't stop thinking about it!

Right, let's think about... BUNEARY!

I need a name for him. Yeah, he's a him. I mean a boy. Wish told me. Boy, it must be handy having a psychic to translate pokemon language for you.

But anyway. A name for Buneary.

This is going to take a long time.

Before I go into my thoughts regarding names, maybe I should tell you the stories behind Indigo and Tibalt.

When my parents first told me I would be getting a pokemon, I spent every waking minute agonising over names. I wanted a strong, willful name that would hopefully reflect my pokemon. I came up with alsorts, from the ones I didn't think I'd use (Brutus) to the ones I loved (Stark). However despite the hours I'd put into picking a name, the night before I was given my Gastly I was no nearer to deciding. I didn't even know it would be a Gastly until the morning I walked downstairs (or should I say ran) and saw her floating around looking like she wanted to be anywhere but in my house with people. I was struck by her colouring. Then a magazine on the table caught my eye-a feature about the Indigo Plateau. I looked again to the Gastly. It seemed to suit her. Indigo is a dark, mysterious colour. The Indigo Plateau was the very first Elite Four to be constructed, it was a place full of history, glory and brilliance. It suited her and it had meaning. And if I'm perfectly honest, I don't think I could have chosen a better name for her.

Now Tibalt is a different story. Shortly before catching him I'd read a playscript (Well... I'd seen the film of the playscript-but I tell people who ask that I've read it-it makes me sound more like a literary genius) about 'two star crossed lovers'. I love that line. You have to know which play I'm talking about, about two families with an ancient feud? Ahh, I'm getting off topic again. Anyway the character called Tibalt calls himself the 'King of Cats'. And I thought it a perfect name for a feline pokemon. I mean, Tibalt in the film is loyal to his family (in a way), even if he is very cruel. Tibalt is a dark pokemon, and Liepards are said to be cruel. (Tibalt isn't cruel. Well he did attack a little boy and stole his chocolate bar once but everyone loves chocolate, so it's understandable!) At any rate, I think that is a great name for him too. It's perfect for him.

Now I just have to think of a name for Buneary.

* * *

Day 14

5:56 pm

Rocket. He suits it, he really does! Reaching for the stars and everything! He seems like a 'reach for the stars' kind of pokemon. And with the jumping thing too! He has so much energy and.. Well I just think it's perfect!

* * *

Day 14

7:09pm

Haha Rocket loves his name! Although I got wrong of Maya and Adam for being too loud. I was just excited! But noooo, apparently I'm not allowed to be excited anymore. Apparently "we don't know who's gonna be in the forest so we should be as quiet as we can" according to Maya and Adam. Seriously though, the only people who would come out into the middle of a forest would be murderers, and I'm sure no one would notice if a murderer went missing. Tibalt could have a little 'serial snack'! Hahahahaha, see what I did there? Serial, cereal? Ahh well, I thought it was funny.

I think I'll just leave Adam and Maya to their plots about overthrowing the government and go train Rocket up.


	15. Day 15

Day 15

8:48 am

I've found that Rocket isn't that high of a level. But it just means alot of training. I've heard there are more ways than just battling to level pokemon up, but I've never tried them. At present, I think that I'll have to try those other methods. Like, practising his moves on trees and rocks, or practising his aim by throwing rocks for him to shatter. Stuff like that. I think I'm going to set up a training regime for him. It'll be hard to figure this out, but I just keep telling myself that this is a test of my trainer skills. If there is one thing I refuse to do, it's to give up on my pokemon.

On another note, Adam apologised to me this morning. He didn't mean to snap at me last night, but he was very stressed. It's weird, but since I'm with both Maya and Adam now, I'm so much calmer. It's as if knowing both of them are safe has made me feel more secure. But I feel like I should feel more worried about Hope and Faith. But we don't know what to do at the minute. I'm sure that Adam and Maya will figure out something, so now I can relax. There's not as much pressure on me, I'm not the only one who knows what's going on. And I'm the youngest here, and probably not the cleverest. (Or is that most clever?)

So I can just leave it all up to Maya and Adam.

Now I can spend time with Rocket to train him up!

* * *

Day 15

1:09 pm

Well Rocket's quick attack is okay, but his jump kick really needs some work. His aim is way off with it, and he's struggling to get very much power behind it.

Maya is still inside, she's really upset about her pokemon. Adam is still trying to figure out the best course of action to take. So I took my pokemon (hahaaa, I have three now!) outside to train with eachother. The Houndoom followed us out, and she (well it looks like a girl) and Tibalt are now playing again. They get pretty rough with eachother, but I suppose that's what dark pokemon are like-a bit more vicious that others. They get along brilliantly though. Dewgong and Exeggutor are lounging around and Adam just hardly ever lets his out of their pokeballs. He must be one of those trainers that keep their pokemon inside them. Indigo is helping Rocket with his moves, without much direction from me at the minute. I was helping before I started to write in you, but Indigo has really taken Rocket under her wing. If she had wings that is. I never expected her to play the mother role, and I thought I knew her so well. Okay, so she isn't really being motherly, more like... A teacher. Yeah she's teaching him. I'm suprised Rocket hasn't bounced away scared yet-Indigo can be pretty scary when she wants to be.

* * *

Day 15

5:09 pm

Maya came outside earlier. I have to say, it suprised me because she hasn't been out since we got back. Adam quite often comes out to see how I am and just to generally be outside sometimes. Maya is always inside, she prefers being indoors to out. On the other hand, I love being outside! I spend more time out here than in the cabin. So I was suprised when Maya came outside and sat down on a rock next to me. I was in the middle of overseeing a battle between Indigo and Tibalt. Fighting eachother has been a thing they've done for ages. They like to compete with eachother. Indigo does really well considering Tibalt has a type advantage over her.

"Who's gonna win?" Maya asked.

"Neither of them," I answered, remembering all of the times they've battled.

"What do you mean?"

"They never go so far as to make the other faint. They might battle, but they're still a team,"

Before I could stop her, she started to cry. I remembered that her team was torn apart. That she had no idea where the others were. I feel awful that I said it.

"It's my fault. I'm a terrible trainer," she said.

"It's not your fault, they took you by suprise, it could have happened to anybody,"

"They didn't manage to take your team away,"

"Maya," I started, but she interrupted me,

"I just miss them so much. For all I know they might not even... They might be,"

She didn't finish. She didn't need to, I knew exactly what she was thinking. I didn't say anything else to her. What could I say that would make her feel any better at all? So I just let her cry on me until she was ready, then she went back inside.

Now I feel guilty. I've been acting like nothing's wrong while Maya's been devastated. But what can I do?

* * *

Day 15

7:23 pm

Adam's right. As much as I don't want him to be right, he is.

After Maya went into the bedroom me and her share (there are two beds in there), I went to talk to Adam. We were talking for a while, like we normally do. We normally just talk about anything, sometimes we talk about Hoenn and Sinnoh-our travels as trainers. But today I wanted to talk about what went through my head earlier.

"I feel like there's nothing I can do," I confessed.

"You didn't think like that when it was your pokemon they had," he had said.

It had been the truth. And it's got me thinking. Am I being selfish?

It's not as if I still don't want to find all the pokemon then get home. It's just that... Well I feel safe here. Finally, after two weeks of panicked hiding, I feel safe. It's not the best situation, I admit. I don't want anything more than to wake up and find I'm back in Hoenn with my friends and family.

I'm going to go to sleep now. Maybe I'll dream of being home.


	16. Day 16

Chapter 16: Day 16

Day 16

12:00 pm

We're still sitting around with nothing to do. Nowhere to go. We need leads! If I was a journalist I would be good because I could poke around and know how to figure stuff out. Or if I was a spy! I would love to be a spy.

I have this feeling though. Something's niggling me, it started after we found Maya. Maybe it was something she said? Or something that happened? Oh I don't know. I'm going to go and train to see if I can focus.

* * *

Day 16

2:11pm

I still think something's odd. I will sit down and revise everything I know. It's time I actually made myself useful.

There's got to be something I've missed. Adam says maybe I'm thinking about it too much and the guilt that I felt yesterday is subconsciously making me want to know something.

"Since when were you a psychologist?" I had replied sarcastically.

"Since I graduated,"

I never knew he'd graduated. I wasn't aware he was even old enough to graduate. He then went on to tell me he went into university at 18. So he's actually 23 now, as opposed to the 19 years I thought he was. After finishing uni, he spent a year training Crixus and catching other pokemon. So his team isn't really all that powerful, which was another suprise to me. I always assumed that his team were super powerful. It's quite thrilling to think my pokemon (not counting Buneary) are the most powerful. But I think Wish is very strong aswell you know. She seems to be very tough at any rate.

* * *

Day 16

6:30pm

I've been thinking. When we went to Maya's... The place was a mess. The government had smashed it up pretty badly. But what else was there. Something that seemed out of place. It's been bugging me more lately, maybe it's what Adam says. I'm trying to prove something. But what is it? Everything was smashed, as if people had come in and trashed the place. And the ceiling had scorch marks on it, which is weird now I think of it. I mean, why would they have set fire to the place? And why wouldn't the whole place have been torched?

Unless... No. They couldn't. I need to talk to Adam!

* * *

Day 16

8:28pm

The other side has pokemon! Maya said they had a Charmeleon with them, and it sent flamethrowers at Faith-who tried to fly away. The ceiling got scorched in the process. But that means that they have pokemon on their side. So people from my world must be on their side too. What the heck is happening?

I asked Maya why she hadn't told us before now.

"It all happened so fast, I didn't really remember until you mentioned it," said. She sounded really distressed, but she has good reason to doesn't she? I've decided now though. If they're using pokemon then it completely changes the playing field. I have no idea what this means. We're going to have to come up with something. And fast.


	17. Day 17

_Just a note I have to put in. Sorry for not updating in so long! My dog managed to break my laptop and I had to wait for another one. Sorry again for the long wait, if you're even still reading at all-if you are then thanks! :D. Hope you enjoy the reast of it :)_

* * *

Day 17  
9:17am

Why am I the only one taking this seriously? The people of this world have pokemon at their disposal; but do they really know how to handle them? This could have disastrous results-I've heard of incapable trainers with powerful pokemon. It ends badly.

But no. No one else seems to think of this as a revelation. It's just me, overreacting.  
"Well of course they have pokemon Lily; they've probably captured hundreds haven't they?" Adam had said.  
"I thought you knew they had pokemon Lily, they've been trying to press us for information about them haven't they?" Maya had said. They were speaking to me like I'm stupid! Well I'll show them who's stupid. I'll come up with a plan like neither of them could ever come up with, not in a million years.

* * *

Day 17  
9:20am

Okay so thinking of a genial plan to save the day is harder than it sounds. They make it look so easy in films and books. Sitting and trying to think of a plan makes me not want to sit and think of a plan. It makes me bored. I can see the outcome of the plan, but not the steps I need to take to get there. Maybe I need some training to take my mind off this.

* * *

Day 17  
3:09pm

I'm sitting at the table, supposed to be eating. Adam is making small talk, trying to ease the uneasiness that has settled over us. Maya just wants her pokemon. I just want to be able to do something to help. Neither of us can do what we want. So we're both a little glum-to say the least. I have no idea how Adam is feeling; he's so hard to read. He doesn't let his emotions show on his face, but then I look at his eyes. They're fathomless; deep and full of emotions that I can't even begin to comprehend. I don't actually know much about him do I? Apart from the fact that he's a psychology graduate who suddenly decided to train up some pokemon. I wonder what made him go into pokemon training; it's a pretty radical change from being a psychologist. I don't even know anyone who knows anyone that is a psychologist. There's not a lot of that kind of thing in Hoenn. Or at least that I know of.

I just asked him why he decided to go into training. He said he felt vulnerable, meeting all of these unstable patients. If I were him I would just ask my patients to leave their pokemon in their pokeballs with an assistant. But he says it's more than that, he didn't feel safe. So he decided to get Crixus to help him feel more secure, then his team just grew. I question this; if he needed a pokemon to help him feel safe then surely there was some insecurity there? And if he was insecure, then should he really be qualified to advise people on their own insecurities?  
Then again, I'm not a psychologist, so I can't really talk can I?

Oops. Adam just saw his name in you and is now glowering at me. Maybe I should keep the diary writing away from the dinner table from now on.

* * *

Day 17  
9:45pm

Another day wasted. Gahh this is so annoying! I've been training Buneary again because, let's face it, there's nothing else to do. At all. And yes, Adam has told me that I should be finding something to do but c'mon. If this keeps going on it'll drive me crazy! I can't handle this whole staying in a cabin in the woods. What happens if a crazy woodsman lives here and he's just been out on an extremely long hunt; comes home to find us asleep in our beds and decides to kill us? Then they'd be sorry and they'd be all "We should have listened to Lily when she suggested we leave,"  
Maybe I didn't say we should leave due to a mad woodsman, I said we should leave because they have pokemon and pokemon can hunt people down. But my point would remain valid in the woodsman case too.

Maya is already asleep. All she does is sleep and eat now. And Adam can tell that there's something wrong with me-he asked if I was okay earlier and I just scowled and shook my head. He seemed upset by that. I do feel a bit bad. He's doing everything he can to do well by us, and I can imagine that it's hard, being the only man. Especially since both me and Maya are pretty emotional. Well, Maya is being emotional. I'm just being moody. Maybe I should apologise to him in the morning. Or maybe even now, I don't want him to have to go to sleep thinking I hate him.

Well I've been in his room to say sorry but he's not there, he must have gone out for a walk. I'll just go to sleep now then.


	18. Day 18

Day 18  
4:30am

I've woken up from the strangest dream. I can't quite remember what happened and the more I try to, the more it slips away. All I remember is the colour red. Everything was red and… Flashing? I can't quite remember. But it's given me an idea. I will paint the town red, so to speak. Or should I say, I will go partying in the city. Gather information. If I choose the right venues, I'll be sure to find some people who know what's been happening. If I'm really lucky, I'll find myself into one of those prestigious clubs where all of the important people's kids go to let off steam. All I have to do is flatter them a bit and they'll open up. All those posh people are the same. Well… that plan always works in films.

* * *

Day 18  
3:04pm

Wish doesn't like my idea. She told me it was a stupid idea and I'd likely get myself killed and that I should be wiser than that. Why is it that everyone is saying I'm dumb now? Where has that conception come from? I am NOT stupid. Not even close. If Wish doesn't like my idea, then I can guess that Adam and Maya won't either. I honestly hope they don't find out because they won't let me try it. Oh… But it won't work now will it? Wish refuses to help me, so I can't get her to teleport me anywhere! Dammit!

* * *

Day 18  
4:12pm

I'm starting to get the hang of this training using the environment thing. Buneary's jump-kicks are getting better, but he still hurts himself a lot. He misses more often than not, so training is a slow business. Patience. I need patience.

* * *

Day 18  
7:34pm

Okay, so I'm in my room now. Adam has just been in here and had 'a talk' with me. I now more than ever feel like the misguided teen. He really dislikes my idea. Really, really dislikes it. He claims it is reckless and is more likely than not a suicide mission. After explaining that I should just sit tight, he gave me a hug then left. How dare he? When I was perfectly content to sit tight and not do anything but train, I was being told that I was selfish. Now that I'm trying, I'm just being foolish! Make up your damn mind! Gahh!

You know what? I might just go out anyway. I might just walk out into that forest and not walk back. Adam has some spare supplies. I could just take some and go. Right now. Tibalt would have no queries, he's burning to get out and have some adventure. Maybe that's the only way I have to look at this. It's just another adventure, made to test my skills to the limit. And sitting here is doing nothing.

That's final then. I will go. Right now.


	19. Day 19

Day 19  
2:01am

It's so cold out here! It was never like this in Hoenn! Hoenn is warm, even the nights aren't like this! And even when it _was _cold in Hoenn, I had appropriate clothing. Whereas all I have now is what Maya bought for me, which is not at all suitable to be roaming through a forest in. At least I still have my own footwear on.

Rocket doesn't seem incredibly impressed with my idea. He is sitting on my shoulders with his arms around my neck, falling asleep as we walk. Tibalt is stalking ahead, crouched low and his senses on high alert. Indigo is floating by me, holding out her arms and holding a small will-o-wisp out as we walk, so I can write as we make out way onwards. My handwriting is terrible mind-trying to write in the dark at two o'clock whilst trudging through a forest isn't the easiest of feats! I'm starting to think this is a bad idea… But now I'm pretty much lost. I guess if I-  
Oh no, what's that noise?!

* * *

Day 19  
2:21 am

What the hell is a Sneasel doing in this forest?! With a person no less! It seems aggressive and nasty. The person was talking about ambushes and some other stuff. I can't quite remember because I just sort of froze in terror. It was Indigo who snapped into action and managed to pull me into the shadows of the trees as they passed. Rocket was terrified, and clutched onto me for dear life. Tibalt nearly went leaping into battle, but I laid a hand on his fur to calm him. Jumping into battles with a type advantage of unknown power is not a wise thing to do in our situation.

Wait… Ambush. Pokemon… What happened back at Maya's flat… Oh no! I have to go back for them!

* * *

Day 19  
6:34am

No. No no no no no! Why did I leave!? I should have been there! I should have _stopped _them! The man had more pokemon-he must have! Because when I got there, there was a whole bunch of pokemon fighting it out. Crixus was going ballistic and smashing into anything. It was absolute chaos. The Sneasel was attempting to tear into the Exeggutor, but Houndoom was defending it fiercely. Meanwhile, Adam and his team were having trouble fending off a brutal Poliwrath/Blaiziken/Mawile trio. Jynx on the other hand, was protecting Adam and Maya, keeping them safely behind a wall of light. Adam was furious and kept banging against the screen. I heard my name being screamed and realised that they must have had no idea where I was.

As soon as I arrived, Tibalt joined the fray. He quickly leapt over to help Houndoom and Exeggutor with the Sneasel and together they brought the thing down. Indigo immediately blasted a psychic move at the two fighting pokemon, which immediately halted their attacks. I focused my mind, analysed the situation and found myself feeling the same way I had so many times before. My trainer instincts had kicked in again, and I was ready for this fight. What I hadn't accounted for was the man.

"I found you!" he roared with delight. I remember that distinctly. His voice was rough and course as if his throat had been rubbed with sandpaper. Before I could react, he had grabbed me and raised his fist back to punch me in the face. My hands went up, not to protect my face-but to protect Rocket, who was absolutely petrified by the situation and was still latched on to me. I felt the fist connect with my face. I heard Adam's rage, Maya's cries. Then I was being dragged out. Wish looked torn, but she had to keep protecting Maya. That much I understood. I remember looking over at Tibalt-he was still entangled in the fight-unable to come to my aid. That's when my eyes met with Indigo. A look of outrage and disbelief had twisted her face into a ferocious scowl. She started to run for me. To help me. But then… Oh man. Then the Mawile clamped its hideous jaws around her. It was super effective. The impact it had on her was awful to watch. Her face twisted in agony. But she couldn't move. I was still being dragged out the door. My mind was heavy, the pain thudding through it like a drum beat in my head. A foul smell was coming from his mouth-it was his breath. Pain shot through me as I collided with the door whilst he dragged me out. Wincing, I made a feeble attempt to grab hold of something-anything. But it was useless.

That's when it happened. With a cry quite unlike anything I've ever heard, Rocket leapt up high into the air. He somersaulted with the grace of a Milotic, his legs locked outwards. Then he snapped downwards and an almighty crack resonated through the air. The pressure gripping my arms was released and I fell forwards onto my knees. Rocket landed in front of me, breathing heavily and glaring indignantly at the immobile man. My face broke out into a smile that sent pain shooting through the place where the man had hit me. But I didn't care. Rocket had done it. He's perfected his jump kick!

But I had no time to celebrate. Suddenly, the man's pokemon were charging at me. Rocket's face had twisted with rage, he was standing over me, is tiny frame silhouetted against the light shining from the doorway of the cabin. The pokemon charging at him were far too powerful. The fighting pokemon would wipe him clean out. I heard more shouts from behind me, angry and excited. My head was pounding and the world began to spin, Before I passed out, I remember grabbing Rocket and pulling him tightly to me. He tried to resist. But I couldn't let him go.

And now I'm here. In my room in the cabin. Indigo is outside. Tibalt and Houndoom are lying with eachother on the floor, both are extremely subdued. And then there's me and Rocket. I can't face leaving this bed. My head is still aching from the blow. I don't quite know what happened after I blacked out, but when I awoke Rocket was still curled up in my arms. Tears had stained his fur and he was holding his paws to me like his life depended on it. Or like mine did.  
Tibalt had wrapped himself around me in an attempt to keep me warm. Houndoom was still here, sitting guard over me. Indigo was there too. She was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes.

The others are gone. They must be-I haven't heard any noise. This doesn't make any sense to me. How could they have possibly been taken whilst some of us are still here? How could Indigo, Tibalt, Rocket, Houndoom and I remain? I'm going to have to move at some point. I'm going to have to get up and attempt to formulate some sort of plan. But I'm so tired of it all… I just want to sleep.


	20. Day 20

Day 20  
7:20 am

I think I slept all the way through yesterday. My head still hurts so much from the knocks it took, and it feels incredibly tender. My pokemon plus Houndoom are still the only other things that are here with me. I'm alone again. Back at square one.

But this time I'm certain-I will not just stay in this cabin. I will not be a sitting duck. I will not just wait until something happens.  
No, this time _I _will be the one hunting _them_. Whoever they are, I will find them.

So I've packed everything up-everything left that is. There's not much. I have food that will last for a couple of days. After that, who knows what I'll do. But I've been through worse. Once, I got lost in the vast forest surrounding Fortree City. Trust me, that is one BIG forest! Anyway, I was lost for about three weeks, and only survived through eating the little pokemon that Tibalt and Indigo could find. That meant that one day I had to mash up wurmples to make a kind of wurmple soup. It wasn't nice. Nor did I feel very good about doing it. But I had to survive. Just like now.

So I'm leaving. We're going to walk away from here and get some answers.

* * *

Day 20  
12:43 pm

The leaves overhead are starting to let less and less light in, so we must be getting deeper. That's good, it means that we're nearing the centre of the forest, and can begin to walk through to the other side soon enough. We've waded through ponds and over logs, come across paths and deep foliage. I'm still wondering whether or not to follow the next path I come too, but paths mean people. And without pokeballs, it is entirely likely that I will happen across someone who will see them, then either attack or alert the authorities. So at the minute I'm walking in a straight line, through the foliage.

* * *

Day 20  
4:12 pm

I have found a path that is running parallel to the direction I am walking in. Surely this means that I am on the right track? We're nearing the edge of the forest. I know it. The light cast down through the leaves is enough to light the way, the air doesn't feel as dense, and I can hear distant sounds alien to sounds of a forest.  
I'm a bit worried as to how things will play out once I get the end of the trees. These trees have hidden us for so long now; they're like a safety net. But then, even they failed me. Adam and Maya are taken. Only me, Houndoom and my pokemon remain. And without pokeballs, they will be incredibly hard to conceal. Rocket and Indigo will be fine. But Tibalt and Houndoom? I dread to think of what will happen to them. Yes, they are strong. But…  
No. I cannot think of what happened last time. I cannot let that happen again.

I will cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, we must walk.

* * *

Day 20  
11:09pm

I can see lights. They come and go quickly, and roar past in a blur. I think they may be cars, but Unova is the only region advanced enough to have such things-so I wouldn't know for sure.

Either way, I think it will be for the best if we all rest here in the safety of the trees before we go out there.


End file.
